gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Paci-Fire
|image = S2e18 Pacifier.png |first = The Last Mabelcorn (pictured) |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |voice = Matt Chapman |inspiration = |# = |case = |species = Demon |abilities = Flight |weaknesses = |environment = Gravity Falls, Oregon |diet = |alias = |alliance = |goal = To party and "get weird" |home = Unknown dimension (former) Fearamid (formerly) |family = |friends = |enemies = |likes = Partying Time punch |dislikes = |weapons = |fate = Sucked back into the nightmare realm |quote = "I think I broke something." }} is a demon and an interdimensional criminal from an unknown dimension that appears during the events of Weirdmageddon. History Background Eons before the events of the series Paci-Fire indulged in criminal activities before being called together by Bill Cipher, along with 8 Ball, Amorphous Shape, Hectorgon, Keyhole, Kryptos, Teeth, Pyronica, and Xanthar. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," Paci-Fire says that it "butchered millions on countless moons" to Soos after he regarded Paci-Fire as cute. Season 2 In "The Last Mabelcorn," the arrival of Paci-Fire along with its demon comrades into Gravity Falls' dimension during Weirdmageddon is foreshadowed during the episode's cold open after Ford receives Bill's warning that Weirdmageddon is coming Paci-Fire is briefly seen on an image of a wheel with symbols. However, the cross on his forehead isn't there but is pictured on the outermost ring of the wheel. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," during the cold open, Bill introduces Paci-Fire with the rest of his demon friends to the residents of Gravity Falls. Afterwards, on Main Street, Paci-Fire and the other demons watch Bill turn Ford into a golden statue and taunt Dipper before burning the ''Journals''. Later in the episode, Paci-Fire is seen drinking Time punch with Keyhole and enjoying the "V.I.P." party Bill is having at the Fearamid until Time Baby and the Time Police crash the party, but to the demons delight Bill vaporizes Time Baby and his squadron. The party then continues as Paci-Fire and the other demons rejoice over Time Baby's presumed death. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Paci-Fire and the rest of Bill's friends attempt to leave Gravity Falls to spread their chaos across the world, only to collide with an invisible barrier. Paci-Fire complains that it might have broken something, but Bill angrily tells it to "walk it off." In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," Paci-Fire participated in the battle against the Shacktron, during which he summoned a flock of giant Eye-Bats. Following Bill Cipher's defeat, he was sucked back to the nightmare realm along with the other nightmares. Appearance Paci-Fire has the appearance of a demonic dark-grey baby with enormous black horns, a pink bull-like nose, glowing red eyes, and a black devil like tail.Image of Paci-Fire's tail It also has a titular red pacifier being sucked by a second face on its torso. Paci-Fire also has a gold cross on its massive forehead with an eye similar to Bill's at its center and a red aura around its body. Of all the demons, it is the closest to traditional depictions of them. Sightings Quotes Trivia *In the early character design for Paci-Fire, instead having the gold cross on its forehead, it had Bill Cipher's wheel. Additionally, Paci-Fire originally had a tattoo on its left shoulder and a large flame-like aura around its body.Paci-Fire's concept art *Judging by his part in the fight with the Shacktron, Paci-Fire may be the one whom controls the Floating Eyeballs. *He is one of few of Bill's minions who revealed what he did which placed him as a criminal (by butchering millions on countless moons). ru:Пустышка Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Demons